wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Cooking
up through .}} From to , there is no recipe too obscure or odd to attract notice from the chefs of Azeroth. Food is used in the game to heal players out of combat so that they are able to get back to fighting as quickly as possible. As you are traveling around the world, you will notice that you often receive pieces of meat which, instead of being sold to merchants, could be used to create food. If you are a player who relies on food, such as a non-healing player or a player who solos, cooking will be very important to you. You can buy food from merchants, but the food gained through cooking is nearly free and it is actually much more effective. Additionally, even if you don't eat it, cooked meat is still worth more than raw meat when resold. Cooking is also a great "flavor" secondary skill because you can entertain players with the funny and interesting dishes you can create. Hand someone a portion of , a , or some and you'll see what we mean. Additionally, certain cooked foods have a 15-minute, 30-minute, or 60-minute Well Fed buff effect in addition to the immediate health boost all foods have. (Know you're going in to battle and have a few minutes? Eat that first and gain 2 Spirit and 2 Stamina for 15 minutes. +2 stamina equates to 20 health points and +2 spirit makes you get health and mana back quicker.) A list of recipes and the buffs they give can be found under Well Fed. In the Burning Crusade, cooking is improved for other classes as there are buffs such as increased agility, spell damage, healing, etc. A "treat" can also be given to a Hunter pet or a Warlock minion. Suggested classes All classes benefit from cooking: melee, ranged, Tanks, spell damage and healers alike. With the addition of the new recipes available in Outland and Northrend, there is something for everyone! Requirements Creating food requires three components: A recipe, ingredients, and heat. *Recipes can be purchased from Cooking trainers, who can be found in capital cities as well as some minor cities. *Your ingredients will be meat from the beasts or fish in Azeroth. Some recipes also require ingredients such as , , or other items which can be obtained from trade goods vendors, but as of Patch 3.1 the vast majority of recipes have been streamlined and no longer require additional ingredients. *Your heat source must be a Cooking Fire, such as a Campfire, a Stove, a Brazier, a Cauldron, or a Fireplace, but not a Forge. Summary of Skill levels Advancement In order to advance your Cooking skill, you must constantly challenge yourself to create increasingly advanced dishes. Every time you create a new food item, you have a chance of earning a Cooking skill point. The color of the recipe in your cooking window (menu) indicates whether you will gain a skill point in Cooking when you create the item. The color codes are as follows: * Red = Cannot create yet; you need a higher skill level in Cooking before you can create this recipe.(0%) * Orange = Will always receive a Cooking skill point when you create that item, except the very highest level skill points. * Yellow = Likely to receive a Cooking skill point. * Green = Unlikely to receive a Cooking skill point. * Gray = No skill increase. When you gain enough Cooking skill points, you will need to visit a Cooking trainer to advance to the next skill level! Journeyman :See also: Journeyman cooking recipes *The Journeyman Cooking skill is taught by cooking trainers for when you reach Cooking skill 50. Expert :See also: Expert cooking recipes *The Expert Cooking skill is taught by cooking trainers for when you reach Cooking skill 125. *Before Patch 3.1, to progress beyond a Cooking skill of 150 (Expert) required the purchase of an from a vendor some distance from any large cities. * If the Cooking Trainer doesn't give you cooking Expert training, you'll have to go to buy the Expert Cookbook. For the horde, it is in Desolace in Shadowprey Village (South - West). Buy it from the cooking supplies vendor, somewhere on the top of a 'tent'. For the Alliance, it's somewhere in Ashenvale, probably in the Astranaar and buy it from the Trade goods vendor. ** Artisan :See also: Artisan cooking recipes *The Artisan Cooking skill is taught by cooking trainers for a cost depending on your reputation; approximately , depending on the trainer's area. You can learn this skill when you reach Cooking skill 200. *Before Patch 3.1, reaching Artisan level required the completion of a quest. The quest, , is still available and teaches a new recipe: . Master :See also: Master cooking recipes *The Burning Crusade expansion pack offers master level cooking. Master Cook is taught by Cooking trainers nearly everywhere for a cost depending on your reputation with the trainer's area. ** Neutral ** Friendly ** Honored ** Revered ** Exalted The overall minimum Cooking skill level requirement remains at 275. *You can travel to Sporeggar and obtain 2 recipes from Sporeggar Quartermaster : (300) and (310) with generally readily available mats like . The only requirement is a Neutral reputation with Sporeggar, which is easily achieved. Alliance: In Honor Hold you can obtain (300). Travel to Telaar and meet for 4 cooking recipes, (325), (325), (320), (320). You must have Neutral reputation with the Kurenai, otherwise Uriku will not talk to you. At Allerian Stronghold visit Golden Fish Sticks(325), Spicy Crawdad(350) and , Blackened Basilisk(315), Warp Burger(325) each with 2 recipes. Head to Toshley's Station at Blade's Edge Mountains for (335) and (335) from . Visit in Orebor Harborage for 2 recipes (Feltail Delight and Blackened Trout - both 300). *In Patch 2.3, a daily cooking quest was made available from located in the Lower City. These quests require a cooking skill of at least 275 and are only available for players at or above level 70. Grand Master :''See also: Grand Master cooking recipes *The Wrath of the Lich King expansion pack offers grand master level cooking. Grand Master Cook is taught by cooking trainers in Northrend for when you reach Cooking skill 350. ** There are a bunch of new recipes for this based on Northrend meats and fishes. Alliance : Training can be purchased from on the east side of Valiance Keep, and in the Valgarde inn's kitchen. Higher-level recipes and the special cooking spices they require can be purchased only with 'Dalaran Cooking Awards', which are obtained only by completing the daily cooking quests offered in the kitchens in the inns of Dalaran. Be aware that the last 5 skill points, and particularly the very last skill point at 449 will be difficult to achieve, as the best recipes available as of 11 Dec 08 go gray at 450. The gigantic feast and the small feast are recommended as the best bet to get the last few skill points, but expect to cook a lot of feasts, unless you are very lucky. *As of Patch 3.3, Northrend recipes have been changed to offer skill-ups longer. Typical recipes will remain orange all the way up to level 450, making it much easier to cook that fish feast you've been waiting for. * Mists of Pandaria showed there might be a way to allow characters to quickly get to this skill level with the , but it never made it to Live. Illustrious Grand Master :''See also: Illustrious cooking recipes *The Cataclysm expansion offers Illustrious level cooking. *Besides learning recipes from cooking trainers, players can earn from daily quests to purchase recipes from in Stormwind City and in Orgrimmar. Zen Master :''See also: Zen Master cooking recipes *The Mists of Pandaria expansion offers Zen Master level cooking up to 600. *More daily quests for players to earn (which replace ). Draenor Master :''See also: Draenor Master cooking recipes *The Warlords of Draenor expansion offers Draenor Master level cooking up to 700. *Most players will start working on this proficiency after getting the Draenor zones world drop, which gives you 2 recipes ( and ) and allows you to start cooking to get above skill 600. Needless to say, it's worth having some skill to get Draenor cooking started. * Most remaining recipes are discovered by cooking items from existing Draenor recipes. Legion Master Quests * is available at level 35 and Cooking skill 225. It teaches the recipe: . * The Innkeeper at Cenarion Hold (Silithus) will give you a quest called . You will need to have your cooking at a minimum of 285 before you can pick up the quest. For this quest, you will first have to visit the Twilight Hammer camp to the West and retrieve a book. After returning the book, she will teach you how to make and will ask you to make 10 for her. In Burning Crusade * In the Burning Crusade there are also Daily Cooking Quests, which require level 275 cooking, and a level 70 character. Completing these quests can give you 6 more high level recipes, gold, and meat or fish to cook. In Wrath of the Lich King * In Wrath of the Lich King there are more Daily Cooking Quests. Completing these quests gives you, apart from Kirin Tor reputation, which can be used to purchase recipes, and even a ! In Cataclysm * As of Cataclysm, daily cooking quests were added to Orgrimmar and Stormwind City to earn towards purchasing recipes for Cooking skill 450 and up. In later patches daily quests were added to other capital cities. In Mists of Pandaria * At level 90, various Ironpaw family NPCs at Halfhill Market in the Valley of the Four Winds will offer new daily quests to the worthy. )|accessdate=30-Mar-2013}} * Completing (cooking 5 ) unlocks new daily quests. * Skillups from daily Cooking quests increase all 6 specializations. * Daily quests still earn new (replaced ). Specializations There are 6 cooking specializations introduced with Mists of Pandaria. * Each specialization can be learned from specific trainers found in the Halfhill Market in Valley of the Four Winds. Specializations require 530 cooking skill to learn. There is no level requirement to learn cooking specializations. However level 80 is required to learn Zen Master Cooking, which is needed to reach 530 skill. Level 85 is needed to learn recipes for all of the higher-tier specialization dishes. * All 6 specializations can be learned at once. * Each specialization has its own skill bar. * You will need to level each specialization individually to 600 if you want to learn every recipe in the game. * Level 85 is needed to learn recipes for all of the higher-tier specialization dishes. * All trainers teach you feasts ("Banquet of the ..." and "Great Banquet of the ...") at 575 particular to their specialization. ** Recipes appear to stay orange for a long time, so you will not need to cook a ton of additional dishes. However, the materials required for later dishes increases. Specialization stat buffs Each cooking specialization is associated with a buff stat. All the single-person (non-feast) dishes taught by one specialization will buff their specific stat (or other effect): * From , - Headaches and grandeur (except for banquets, really mostly no buff drink or food or vanity change) * From , - Strength * From , - Stamina * From , - Intellect * From , - Spirit * From , - Agility The Way of the Brew single-person dishes simply have descriptions like "known to cause massive headaches" and "may induce delusions of grandeur." The benefits of these are unknown. Feasts are an exception: Every specialization offers 2 feast dishes, each of which grants precisely the same buff - 275 Useful (class-specific) stat. This means one only needs to train one specialization to be able to cook raid feasts. There are no specialized dishes for other buff stats, however there are non-specialized dishes offering Hit and Expertise buffs. Two of these dishes are trained by the Halfhill Market trainers, while is trained by Cooking Trainers everywhere. Recipe classifications All recipes have classifications as of Mists of Pandaria: * Pandaren Cuisine: Everyday Cooking (i.e ) * Holiday Cooking (i.e ) * Unusual Delights (i.e ) * Cooking with Feeling (i.e ) * Cataclysm Recipes (i.e ) * Recipes of the Cold North (i.e ) * Outlandish Dishes (i.e ) * Old World Recipes (i.e ) Pandaria recipes Recipes upcoming: Garrison Players building their garrisons while on Draenor that have cooking should consider building a level 2 Barn for rare meats. The Barn is classified as a medium building. Alliance Leveling Guide (to 375) *Find a cooking trainer and spend the 9 copper to learn the cooking skill. This will most likely be in Goldshire, Dolanaar, Kharanos, or the Exodar. *Start with making as much as you can. It will cost you per 5 bread and this will get you up to skill 40 without ever leaving the trainer. *Now cook with from boars in Elwynn Forest and Dun Morogh, with found on wolves in Elwynn Forest and Dun Morogh, or found on Azuremyst Isle, until you reach a skill level of 50. This will take at least 10 pieces of meat. *It is advisable, since the points gained decrease as your skill level increases, to learn to make from your trainer at skill level 10, or make if you are low on meat from the animals. You can also make after getting the recipe as a quest reward in Dun Morough, or purchased from Kendor Kabonka in the Pig and Whistle Tavern in Stormwind's old town. Another option is getting the from a quest in Teldrassil. *At skill level 50, you can turn your and into and into , which will take you to skill level 100, given sufficient supplies. ** An excellent place to level from 50 to 150 is Westfall's Sea Crawler and Shore Crawler. The drops of Small Barnacled Clam is good, and they always contain a . They also drop a good supply of , and they also drop the occasional , all used in cooking recipes to skill 150. *At skill level 75, find a trainer again and spend 5 silver (or less, with faction discounts) to train Journeyman cooking. *Be sure also to head to Stormwind and ask a guard where the cooking trainer is there. There is a man in Old Town inside the Pig and Whistle Tavern named Kendor Kabonka. He sells 10-12 recipes up to level 130. Some of the recipes can be recognized as quest rewards from the surrounding zones. This is especially helpful if you are doing the cooking grind at 70. Be sure to pick up and *Head over to Westfall and finish skill up to 90 with . * For 90-150: ** While in Westfall, you can farm Clam Meat from Shore Crawlers and cook with (acquired from at the pier south of the Westfall Lighthouse) to reach 150. ** Or, in Redridge, ***Go to Redridge and kill the Murlocs for until 100. ***Go kill spiders and vultures in Redridge for until 130. *Go back to the Wetlands and kill crocolisks, Murlocs, and raptors for , , , and until 190. *At level 190, head over to Desolace and find the two vendors, Vendor-Tron 1000 and Super-Seller 680 . They only spawn approximately once an hour for about 10 minutes in two different places, as they only appear at two stops of a caravan that moves through Desolace. *Vendor-Tron 1000 sells 5 recipes while Super-Seller 680 sells only one close to your level but 3 others for level 275. *If you are a fisherman with the appropriate skill, you can get Raw Greater Sagefish from the many Greater Sagefish School in Desolace and cook Sagefish Delight until 225. If not, head over to Tanaris and kill the various wolves/hyenas for and the skorpids for . You'll need those to level up to 225 with and . *At level 225, you used to need to do the quest "Clamlette Surprise" from Dirge Quikcleave in Gadgetzan in Tanaris to become an artisan in cooking. This quest is no longer required. Just visit your trainer and learn artisan cooking. **You can still do this quest to receive the recipe. You need 12 , 10 , and 20 . **You can get the Giant Eggs from the various birds in Tanaris. **Alterac Swiss can be bought from many locations. The closest is in the Caverns of Time in Tanaris, the easiest is buying it with another character at Trias's Cheese shop along the entrance to Stormwind and mailing it to your cooking character. **Zesty Clam Meat can be found inside the s dropped by the turtles on the eastern coast of Tanaris. *Head to Felwood at the Talonbranch Glade and find behind the house. He sells three recipes. *Stay in Felwood but look around for any bears wandering in the area. Kill them for and cook either the or until they turn green at 285. Note that the bears in Feralas near the Twin Colossals are also a good source of . *Go to Cenarion Hold in Silithus and speak to the innkeeper for the Desert Recipe chain of quests. When you get to the third quest you'll get the Smoked Desert Dumplings. Kill Dredge Crushers and Strikers for the . You'll need about 15. This will get you to 300. *Once arriving at Outland learn from Sid Limbardi at Honor Hold and learn 375 cooking from the chef in the kitchen behind him, farm x25 from the Ravagers in the South West on the path to Terrokar (hit the Expedition Armory and travel West until you find the Ravagers, follow the path South), you'll need Cooking 325 to proceed. You should be able to sell this food for a modest price on the AH. *Fly to Telaar in Nagrand and purchase and from Uriku (she sells two other fish based recipes which are good do have but not required). The area immediately to the North East from Ring of Trials South to Kil'sorrow Fortress will have all the Clefthoof Meat and Talbuk Venison you'll need, farm both until you have 25-30 total pieces of meat. You'll need cooking 350 to continue. *Fly to Evergrove in Blade's Edge Mountains and purchase and from Xerintha Ravenoak. Fly to crossroads above Death's Door in South East Blade's Edge Mountains and farm 15-20 each of Raptor Ribs and Serpent Flesh, this should take you to level 375! Horde Leveling Guide (to 375) *Start by going to a cooking trainer and learn cooking. *Start with making as much as you can, by buying and . It will cost you per 5 bread and this will get you up to skill 40 without ever leaving the trainer. *Continue by cooking 19 of the following: ** with found on boars in Durotar ** with found on wolves/darkhounds in Mulgore or Tirisfal Glades ** with found on Feral Dragonhawk Hatchling in Eversong Woods *Continue with , which you can learn from a recipe found on (unlimited), an orc butcher in Razor Hill. Kill scorpids in Durotar until you've gotten 40 s. Cook the dish using all stingers. You will now be at cooking level 60. *Further on, learn Journeyman Cooking from a trainer and continue to Tranquillien, Ghostlands. Buy the recipe for and from (unlimited) and start killing Spindleweb spiders and Scrougebats in the zone. After collecting 40 of s or , cook the dishes using them all, the first. You're now at level 100. *Fly to the Crossroads, The Barrens, and buy the recipe for from (unlimited). Fly to Camp Taurajo and kill lots of storm lizards, the best drops are from Stormhides and Thunderheads. Gather 40 and make 40 s. You should now be at level 140. *Go visit your cooking trainer and learn Expert cooking. *Fly back to the Crossroads and buy the recipe for off the butcher, (unlimited). Find your way over to Tarren Mill and start killing Mountain Lions of all kinds in Hillsbrad Foothills and Alterac Mountains. Get 35 and cook the chops. Your cooking level should be 175. *Fly to Camp Mojache in Feralas and buy the recipe for from (unlimited). Kill wolves in the zone in order to get . Also keep 25 or more for later cooking. Collect 40 and cook the ribs. You're now at cooking level 215. *Learn how to make from a trainer and get 20 pieces of which is often found on Searing Lava Spider and Greater Lava Spider in Searing Gorge it and you'll be at level 225. *Begin the cooking quest in Orgrimmar. Get 12 from Rocs and Fire Rocs in Tanaris (or check the auction house), 10 from clams found on sea creatures (or check the auction house) and 20 from at Freewind Post. Note: Fine Aged Cheddar is now available to both factions from in the Caverns of Time. This quest is no longer required for Artisan Cooking. You can still do this quest to receive the recipe Clamlette Magnifique, or you can buy the recipe from the vendor at Steamwheedle Port. This recipe goes yellow at 250. *As an alternative you can buy and learn from the innkeeper in Gadgetzan and cook up 25 steaks using *When you get to 250, go to Bloodvenom Post, where you should buy and learn either or . Grind the abundant Angerclaw Bears 43,63 for . These recipes go yellow at 275, green at 285 - keep making burgers or kabobs until you hit 285. **Due to events of the Cataclysm, this vendor is no longer available to the Horde; however, you can now learn the recipes from most cooking trainers at 250. *Head over to The Innkeeper - Calandrath at Cenarion Hold (Silithus) and complete her cooking quest . Make using until you hit 300. (This recipe goes yellow at 310.) *Learn Master Cooking, so go see Baxter in the tavern in Thrallmar and buy the * Buy from Cookie One-Eye in Thrallmar (by the stables) and then go kill Ravagers around Falcon Watch until you have about 35-40 . This should get you to 325. * 325 to 350 **Buy the from Nula the Butcher in Garadar (Nagrand) and then kill Clefthooves around Nagrand for about 35-40 OR: **Buy the from Innkeeper Grilka in Stonebreaker Hold (Terokkar Forest) and then kill Warp Stalkers/Hunters around Terokkar Forest for about 35-40 . * if you have fishing: fish up Furious Crawdads in one of three lakes around Terokkar Forest and then cooking them. However, these lakes are only accessible if you have a flying mount. You also need a 330+ fishing skill to be able to fish there. The three lakes are: **Lake Jorune - north west of Stonebreaker Hold. **Lake Ere'Noru - south east of Allerian Stronghold. **Blackwind Lake - in the south east corner of the map, in the Skettis area. *You can buy the recipe from Rungor in Stonebreaker Hold. *Non Fishers: You can go to Blade's Edge Mountains and find an NPC called Matron Varah (she's the Innkeeper at Mok'Nathal Village) who gives you the quest to get her Raptor Ribs and Serpent Flesh. Once you complete it, she'll give you the recipe for Crunchy Serpent, which will stay green until 375. It is also possible to get the recipe from at Evergrove. You can now kill Scalewing's around Blade's Edge Mountains for Serpent Flesh. You will need about 60 to get to 375. Pilgrim's Bounty This event can be used to level Cooking from 1 to 350 in about 30 minutes without traveling to other places than just to your faction's capital cities. To get started, buy the from the Pilgrim's Bounty vendor outside any capital city, and learn all the recipes you can from it. Most of the mats for each recipe can be bought from the same vendors. Cook one recipe until you've raised your Cooking level enough to learn the next recipe; repeat as needed until you can learn at Cooking 280, then hunt and kill around Elwynn Forest or Tirisfal Glades. Media Videos See also *Powerlevel cooking and fishing External links : ''For a complete list of leveling guides by profession please visit Tradeskill leveling guides ;Info }}|desc= }} }}|desc= }} ; News May 23rd 2012 at 3:30PM}} ;Old Category:Cooking Category:RPG professions Category:WoW professions Category:WoW secondary professions